You Gotta Not Fight For Your Right To Koopa Party
by Captain fstarlet
Summary: When all the boy Koopaling's bathrooms break, they end up sharing Wendy's. How will they get on with their sister?
1. Chapter 1

You gotta not fight for your Right to Koopa Par-tay

By Captain fstarlet

**N.B. I follow the copyrights of Nintendo and Hannah Montana. This is a Koopaling alternate version of Hannah Montana Season 2 episode "You gotta not fight for your right to party" Hope you like it! Oh, P.S. Bowser Jr is away, on holidays with the Koopa Troopa armies. After all, like Saint Sarah says, "Why have an army when you've got an arm?" Also, this story has lots of Ludwig in it, because he is my favourite Koopaling. So here it is!**

Wendy was trying to turn her bathroom tap on, but it wouldn't turn on because of a glitch in the bathroom and Larry was singing in the shower, unaware of the fact that Iggy was voice recording him. "LARRY! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Wendy screamed. "TOO BAD! THE EARLY KOOPA GETS THE SHOWER!" Larry shouted back. Wendy flushed her toilet and cold water came out of Larry's shower.

"YIKES! COLD, COLD, COLD!" Larry exclaimed. Wendy kept flushing her toilet. "Good, good and..." all of the contents in her bathroom cupboard had gone all over the floor "...eep!" Ludwig came out of nowhere, hearing the commotion. "What-where's all this coming from?" he asked. "Larry takes fifty years in the shower, Ludwig! What can I do?" "Pink-bowed baldy say what?" was all Ludwig could say.

Mario and Luigi came later that day and gave the seven Koopalings the news. "Well, good news! We got Wendy's bathroom fixed and the boy's bathrooms should take another 5 weeks!" said Luigi. "Now we can par-tay with the Princess!" said Mario. The Mario brothers left.

"5 weeks? That's not good news! What am I supposed to do about my hair?" Ludwig asked.

"So whatta we do, King Dad?" Roy asked. Bowser said softly "Well, as all you boy's bathrooms are busted, looks like you're gonna be sharing Wendy's."

"What? No! I'm not sharing a bathroom with that makeup-caked baldy!" Lemmy said.

"How am I supposed to cope with my sister, King Dad?" Ludwig asked.

"Brrrrrrrrrrr, can't we share your bathroom, King Dad?" Morton asked.

"Oh, Morton, Ludwig, that wouldn't be right! Then you wouldn't get on with your siblings and learn nothing! What kind of a father would I be if I let that happen?" Bowser asked.

"The kind that wants to have a bathroom all to himself!" Wendy said.

"It's nothing! You on the other hand, royally and legally have to. Bye-Bye!" Bowser said and left the throne room.

"Oh, sweet niblets! What am I to do? I gotta share a bathroom with all you boys!" Wendy said.

"Don't worry, sis! At least your bathroom's not busted!" Ludwig said.

**LATER ON**

Wendy walks into her bathroom and finds Larry doing his Mohawk. "MY EYES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BATHROOM!" She screamed. Larry said calmly "All these hair products on the shelf, they're not mine. Those are Ludwig's. Mine are in this fancy new storage holder." Larry then shows her where his hair products are, in one of her...ZOMG! "You're using one of MY BRAS!" Wendy exclaimed. "Actually, I prefer the term bra-basket. Oh, ooh, the BRA-SKET!" Larry said. Ludwig walks in and sees Wendy furious. "What's going on, sis?" Ludwig asks. "Ludwig, LARRY'S USING ONE OF MY BRAS TO STORE HIS MOHAWK PRODUCTS!" Wendy screamed. "Wendy-Boy-R-U-Kidding-Me say what?" Ludwig said.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Bowser was watching the Koopalings sharing the bathroom and was faking being pleasant.

"Ludwig, could you please re-tie my bow?" Wendy asked. "Sure, sis!" Ludwig said and tied a beautiful bow, better than before.

Lemmy was styling Iggy's hair, making it look like a Mohawk, but trying his best to make it look like a ponytail.

"Now, this is more like it! Keep it up!" Bowser said as he left the room.

"STOP BLOCKING THE MIRROR WENDY!" Lemmy screamed. "IT'S MY MIRROR AND I'LL BLOCK IT IF I WANT TO!" Wendy shouted as a comeback. Ludwig accidentally spat a fireball into the sink filled with water, and a huge amount of steam came up. "SWEET NIBLETS! My hair's getting all wild! It takes ages to do my hair like this!" Ludwig exclaimed. Lemmy had now styled Iggy's hair into a ponytail and told Iggy to close his eyes as Lemmy was putting a face mask on him. Instead of this, Lemmy pulled a bottle of whipped cream out of his shell and gave Iggy a moustache and beard and then outlined his glasses. "I think we got Sky World's next greeting card! Whee doggies!" Lemmy said. Lemmy then pulled a digital camera out of his shell and took a picture of Iggy's creamed face. Ludwig looked at him and said "That's a good one, Lemmy! Wanna see another good one?" Ludwig pulled a pie out of his shell and pied Lemmy in the face, then nabbed Lemmy's camera and took a picture! "Now that's a photo I would never get sick of!" Ludwig said, striking his magnificent comebacks once again. "Sweet niblets! I got punk'd by a pie!" Lemmy said.

Ludwig pulled a hairdryer out and started up hot air on Lemmy. Lemmy did the same and the power went out. "SWEET NIBLETS! FAMILY MEETING, IN THE THRONE ROOM, NOW, BE THERE!" Bowser screeched .

**IN THE THRONE ROOM**

"THIS IS A CRIME AGAINST NATURE!" was all Bowser could scream. "You GUYS NEED SERIOUS HELP!" Bowser screeched.

"Oh, brother! Here comes Dr Phil-Koopa with his therapy again!" Ludwig said.

"Oh, yippee! Sweet niblets!" Wendy said.

**DR PHIL KOOPA'S THERAPY**

"All you gotta do is work off your energy, kids! So just take a swing!" Bowser said. "I'm not hitting a girl, O King Dad!" Ludwig said. "Good, then this will be fun!" Wendy said to him and took a bat a Larry. "Yow!" The Koopalings all started wrestling with each other. "Get out of the way Larr-dy!" "In your dreams, Wendy Obese Kootie Plump Koopa!" "Shove it, Humpty-Dumpty's mother!" "No way, Ludwig vat Koopa!" The Koopalings were calling each other hilarious names. "Get outta here, Bummy Koopa!" "Stop it, Ig-Nation-Wide Koopa!" "Shut up, Roy-Roller!" this went on for ages. "GUYS! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Was all Bowser could say. Everyone walked inside with Bowser furious. The Koopalings took seats in the throne room. "Now, you guys! I am so sick of the way that you guys just can't get on!" Bowser said. Bowser decided to kick it up a notch. "Okay. I've got an example. Wendy, Ludwig, get up here!" Bowser instructed. Wendy and Ludwig did so. "Now, Ludwig, pretend to be Wendy, and Wendy, pretend to be Ludwig." Bowser said. "Sweet niblets." was all Ludwig could say. Ludwig started his Wendy portrayal. "Hi, I'm Wendy! I'm so beautiful and I love makeup! I WANT I WANT I WANT! LUDWIG, DO SOMETHING!" and this was GOOD. Ludwig was able to put on Wendy's voice very well and did a lot of actions she would normally do. Wendy just stood there, frozen, humiliated. "Wendy, start your Ludwig imitation." Bowser said and Wendy thought that this was gonna be good. "I'm Ludwig von Koopa. It takes ages to do my hair and I love music. Good day! I said GOOD DAY DADDY! HOH!" and Wendy took a seat. "Sweet niblets! You guys are grounded! ALL OF YOU!" Bowser shouted.

"What? No! We got a party tonight with our fans! They totally want to meet us!" Larry said.

"Well, they're t-totally gonna have to wait!" Bowser said.

Bowser walked off.

To Be Continued...


	2. KING DAD!

You gotta not fight for you right to Koopa Par-tay

Chapter 2: KING DAD!

**There are some parts of this story that I forgot about, so here we are.**

Wendy walked into her bathroom, with a gas mask on, trying to clean up her bathroom, "MY EYES!" she screamed. She pulled her shower curtain open and Iggy's towel fell on top of her. "AGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT BURNS! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!" She screamed as she rushed for the sink and pulled off her gas mask and washed her face and reached for something to dry; she accidentally picked up one of Larry's boxers! She saw this and…..wait for it….. "AAAAAGH! KING DAD!"

Wendy went screaming to the living room "AAGH! KING DAD! KING DAD!" Ludwig was wondering what made his sister so hysterical. Ludwig followed his sister to the living room. Bowser was wondering the same. "Wendy, what's making you scream?" Ludwig asked. Bowser thought as he left the room "I'll let my Koopalings sort out this mess." Ludwig sat down next to Wendy as she said "And just when I thought you boys couldn't get any messier, y'all kick it up a notch!" "OK, Wendy, what happened?" "Ludwig, I was just cleaning up the bathroom, opening the shower curtain to spray Impulse, but Iggy's towel fell on me! And I almost wiped my face with Larry's boxers! It burns!" Ludwig said to her "We're all the same, from the same family. We are family, Wendy. You can talk to me any time. Normally our other siblings come and talk to me when they have a problem." "Thank you, Ludwig. You've been real helpful." Wendy said honestly. "Even though we gotta share a bathroom for the next 5 weeks, I'm sure I can cope with you. Forever, you'll be the yapping little sister that I love." Ludwig said. Aww... How sweet! Now if only all families were like that, mine could use a lot of Ludwig's help!

**HOW THE OTHERS GOT ON...**

2 weeks passed. All the other Koopalings were fighting over each other. Ludwig and Wendy walked into the bathroom and shouted "AUGH, SHUT UP!" The other Koopalings stopped and stared into Ludwig and Wendy's eyes. "Now, we may have three weeks of sharing the same bathroom, but we're going to do it cooperatively." Wendy said. "We're a family. We have got to share stuff, even if it means a bathroom. So stop your yapping and start your bathroom sharing." Ludwig said.

**THE RESULTS...**

**The Koopalings are at an interview with the press. These are the answers the press received.**

"I got told that as a family, you gotta share stuff." –Roy Koopa

"I learned that siblings are a major role to your life and are there to help." -Wendy O Koopa

"Brrrrr, I learned that everyone in your family has rights and you should treat them with rrrrrespect." –Morton Koopa Jr

"I got taught that if you treat everyone nice, they are going to treat you nice back."-Larry Koopa

"I found out that people can't help the way they are, and that it's what's on the inside that counts."-Iggy Koopa

"I learned that everybody is talented and has their thing, but don't just stay the same, be different!" –Lemmy Koopa

"I discovered being the eldest of the Koopalings; you can help your family in many ways, even though they drive you insane."-Ludwig von Koopa

**THE END!**

**BY CAPTAIN FSTARLET**


End file.
